1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit packages and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to integrated circuit packages which may support more than one integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain electronic applications or methods require functional electronic cooperation between two or more integrated circuits. For example, functional electronic cooperation is often required between an integrated circuit microprocessor die and an integrated circuit electrically programmable/ultraviolet erasable read only memory (EPROM) die. With certain electronic applications, a critical design objective is reducing the amount of area space required to conduct certain electronic functions.
One method used by the prior art to reduce the amount of required area space has been to incorporate the cooperative electronic functions of a microprocessor and an EPROM on a monolithic integrated circuit that is placed into an integrated circuit package. Using this method, the EPROM may be erased using ultraviolet light transmitted through a window in the lid of the integrated circuit package. This method has proven to be very expensive due to the low die per wafer yield resulting from manufacturing two electronic circuit functions on the same, large monolithic integrated circuit die and also because of the large, special window lid required.
One other prior art method is the simple stacking of integrated circuit packages. This method does not provide interconnects in a single package.